Blind Sided
by timeturneruser
Summary: with the wedding of Harry Potter the secrets end


The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley was going off without a hitch. People where confused as to why Harry invited Draco Malfoy and his new bride Astoria Greengrass. They got to the part where they signed the contract with blood and it was forever. After she stabbed her finger and there magic joined together ginny face started to melt away like it did when someone took poyjuice potion.

There on the stage was Astoria Greengrass people gasped and turned to face Draco who's mouth was hanging open. They turned to see his wife who now was Ginerva Weasley. She shock her head and people actually saw her memories go through her eyes and knew she was under potions to make her think she was Astoria. They turned back to the stage and looked to the real one.

The real Astoria smiled " what me and Harry did was perfectly legal in every right." This confused people the potion for the memories was illegal expect under special occasions. " Ginerva Weasley was using love potions on Lord Potter. Lord Malfoy was using love potions on me to get a piece of the Greengrass esate because the Malfoys are poor because of the payment they made to the former Dark Lord and bribes to the former Minster."

Harry picked up the rest " when we figured this out because she was my partner in the Aurors corps and we got tested on the same day we got together to plan. We came up with this we tricked the two people who gave us love potions to marry. We used the old fashioned blood one because if we used named the plan would have been discovered."

Draco stood " you will pay Potter for marrying to this blood traitor."

Ginny stood and slapped him " you will not talk to your wife this way i am Lady Malfoy."

Draco groaned Ralph Luna's husband stood and faced Ron. " Harry came to me and talked and so with his help i came to my true love and did the same thing he did to Draco to you."

People where scratching there heads until Ralph changed to one Hermione Granger. People gasped Lesbian Marriage was rare and there favorite bookworm was one surprised them. The fake Hermione stood " it was so hard playing you i looked forward to this day." Her features melted away to reveal Millicent Bulstrode.

Ron fainted dead away Bill gulped he was the only other Weasley to have used love potion. He was afraid he would get the reason why his daughter wasnt as pretty as her mother. Luna's face melted away people gasped they thought she was the real deal she acted like her. It turned out to be Fleur Delacour " i came back when Hermione owled me seeing as we dated 4th year after the second task and no one knew until the love potion incident then Harry and Astoria knew and now everyone does." She paused and then pulled out a potion of Luna " she is the jungles of South America doing her research on her creatures she has been since after 6th year and i paid for it and took her place."

Hermione took over " i found out after we rescued her from the Malfoy's where she used her charm to avoid being raped. We didnt pick up because i was in love with Ron until Harry told me of the probabilty of Love potions. We got back together where she told me who Bill was really married to." Fake Fleur face melted away to be none other then Dolores Umbridge.

The crowd gasped and then Fake Dolores walked in her face shifted to none other then Susan Bones. " I did the trails but helped them escape." People nodded this explained the missing Susan Bones. Also the recent change Dolores went under making cvhanges for the better. Dolores looked smug but Susan glared at her " I swore in with Augusta Longbottom in on it she placed a field around the podium where everyone outside heard Dolores name but i was really saying my name. So People i am your Minster Susan Amelia Bones."

People cheered that left one mystery they turned to Milicent she smirked. " Hermione knew of resteraunt and knew how i loved to cook and knew Ron loved to eat. But people couldnt get past my looks to see the real me so i agreed to this plan."

The crowd smiled and turned back Harry waved his hand and waved everyone upfront. Millicent picked up Ron over shoulder " I would like to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley. Mrs and Mrs Hermione Granger. Lord and Lady Draco Malfoy. Mr and Mrs William Weasley. Your Mintser Susan Bones."

Hermione took over " For the first time Lord and Lady Harry James Potter."

The crowd cheered Mr. and Mrs Weasley looked disappointed with some of there family. But where smirking at how there adopted family got one over on them. George stood " i like to say i never used love potions to get my ..."

Angelia stood and grabbed his ear he stopped " yes you did but you used a dash to get my attention and a date which i dont mind it was worth it."

He smirked " busted but Harry you loved to your Mauder heriatage and a prank worthy of it."

He smiled and Anglia smiled and winked at him " we just pray your kids dosnt live up to yours."

George laughed " i dont have kids."

Harry smiled " Angelia do i have to tell him?"

She smiled " nope i got it from here Harry George i am pregant with twins."

He turned grabbed her into a tight hug.


End file.
